


Warmth of a Village

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Philza mentioned, References to Depression, Technoblade mentioned - Freeform, Vex Cubfan, Vex Scar, Wilbur mentioned, Winged Charles | Grian, Xisuma mentioned, dream mentioned, mute tommyinnit, no beta we die like men, tubbo mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy builds his house in the Upside Down, surrounded by lava. A knight, a watcher, and a couple of vexes visited.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & GoodTimesWithScar, Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Cubfan135 & TommyInnit, Grian & TommyInnit
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 600





	Warmth of a Village

**Author's Note:**

> please take note that I do not aim to cross any lines. also if you have a problem, you are always valid to ask for help.

Tommy decided Upside Down is a place to go. It a small settlement that had their houses in the ceiling, a lamp is hanging although not upside down, the houses are, the small ones and the massive mansion. The young ghost decided to not really follow the rules of having an upside-down house hanging on the ceiling. He made a mound on the netherrack walls of the town. It isn’t upside down, but it does not have an upside nor a downside, its also near lava. Grian said that the blackstone that is traded with the piglins from inside the mansion is free for grabs, as well as the enderpearls, which is something he preferred to use rather than fly with elytra.

The hole that Tommy dug is lined with red nether bricks and bits of blackstone, it reminds him a bit of Techno’s secret base, he tries not to think about it, especially since all of his memories are either someone dying, explosions, and maniacal waves of laughter. A man in silver and diamond armor came to the Upside Down earlier, he looks solemn, he said that he asked Mumbo for some gold, and the redstoner directed him to this direction instead, he introduced himself as Wels, and helped him build his abode, and smiled when Tommy typed why he made his house this way, the knight left with the ghost with set diamond tools, “You can mine for the netherite if you really wanted the upgrade,” and with a soft puff of fireworks, the knight left.

The young ghost knows he cannot sleep in the nether, so he sat on a small porch that he made with Welsknight, staring at the lava. He found out lava calms him down, he also found out that he can stay longer in it before it starts getting to hot. Tommy holds out a enderpearl, Xisuma is a voidkind, that’s for sure, like Phil, but his father is also a watcher like Grian. What if-, the boy threw himself in the lava once more, letting the heat burn away all of the memories.

* * *

_Dream shot him_

_Eret betrayed them_

_Schlatt banished them_

_Wilbur went insane_

_Techno shot Tubbo_

_L’manburg blew up_

_Phil killed Wil_

_Tubbo exiled him_

_Lava embraced him_

_He burned his disks_

_His disks burned with him_

* * *

A chime. A call to his name.

“-ommy!” his voice is too old to be any of the people he hates, “Tommy! You’re safe, you’re safe, kid,”, Tommy can feel a hand rubbing his back.

Tommy first saw the bald head, then the vex wings, they are much more welcoming than obsidian feathers.

“Tommy, you’re alright, it’s just me Cub, you’re in Hermitcraft, inside your house in Upside Down,” Cub said,

“Is he okay now?” a muffled call from the outside, the young ghost nodded, another vex came in, this time with Grian whose feathers are obviously ruffled,

“We have your gear outside,” the other vex said, he looks posh, unlike Cub who’s wearing white silk and linen, he is also filled with scars some are brightly glowing with cyan and teal, colors of vex magic.

“Why do we go to the shopping district for now, I hear there’s a new cafe in town,” Grian said grinning and looking at the scarred vex.

While on the way to the shopping district, Scar introduced himself, he also served them of soda and cakes, “The new tastiest cakes in town,” Scar declared, “I declare this as mayor,” he winked.

Vexes are a much more welcomed sight to see than smiley faces and bees.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually think to have that many of responses immediately, but still all of u are welcome to comment, just be respectful, we all came in here for a good time. This series is actually a collection of gifts to be honest, and in this time of giving let's give all a welcome.


End file.
